Shifter assemblies are used with automatic transmissions in vehicle for changing gear positions of the automatic transmission. For example, the shifter assemblies can be used to shift the automatic transmission into a plurality of automatic modes, such as Park, Reverse, Neutral, and Drive. The shifter assemblies can also be used to shift the automatic transmission into a manual mode akin to a manual transmission. Once in the manual mode, a driver may shift the automatic transmission from gear to gear manually.
A conventional shifter assembly includes a shifter operational along a first path between the plurality of automatic modes. The shifter is then moved into a second path for switching from the automatic mode to the manual mode. Once in the manual mode, the shifter is operational along the second path in a fore to aft manner to change gears within the automatic transmission manually. The second path is typically either parallel to and spaced from the first path or is transverse to the first path. In either case, the shifter must be moved laterally relative to the first path. More specifically, when the second path is parallel to and spaced from the first path, the shifter must be moved laterally though a transverse path to switch from the first path to the second path. When the second path is transverse to the first path, the shifter is moved laterally to complete the manual changes of the gears in the automatic transmission. Requiring lateral movement of the shifter takes up additional space within the vehicle, which is undesirable. Requiring lateral movement of the shifter also results in the shifter assemblies having additional complex components to allow the lateral movement of the shifter while restricting other movements. Therefore, there remains an opportunity to provide an improved shifter assembly.